Methadone Maintenance, a widely accepted treatment for narcotic addiction, presents inherent problems: (1) illegal diversion, (2) possible inadvertent overdose, (3) daily medication requirement, with great social loss of time. Objectives are: to extend scope of Laam Research by (a) including females, (b) research specific problems uncovered in first 40 weeks, (c) extend study period to more clearly define long-term effects. Method: (a) females (non-childbearing) included on same basis as protocol with addition of careful gynecological exam, (b) operationally define and scale "irritability". Use computer to quantitatively analyze VEP, EEG, EMG measures on 30 patients. Correlate irritability with temporal and medication data, psychological profiles, (MMPI), EEG, EMG and VEP. Report on same. Similarly, correlate medication acceptability to same variables, (c) maintain timely protocol records on patients choosing to remain additional 40 weeks, on females, and new patients accepted. Forward all data in a timely fashion; (d) gather cardiograms on all patients, periodically, in accordance with the protocol. Arrange for a cardiologist to analyze these data in the blind. Report on same, making a comparison between Laam and Methadone.